In a vehicle, in the engine compartment and in the body compartment there are numerous electrical and electronic control devices that have to be electrically connected to one another and to further components of the vehicle such as sensors and actuators.
For this purpose, on a control device there can be a plug module whose multipoint connector can have several hundred poles. A corresponding plug, connected to a cable harness, can be plugged onto the plug module to create the electrical connection. For this purpose, the plug can have a lever that engages in a toothed rod on the plug module and that pulls the plug in the direction of the plug module when there is a closing movement.
For such a plug having a plug lever, the plug connection between the cable harness plug and the multipoint connector is designed to be non-sealing, because the toothed rod situated in the interior on a shroud of the plug module, and the shaft on the lever that engages in the toothed rod, prevent a seal from being situated between the shroud and the plug.
Due to the lack of a seal, the electrical contacts of the plug module and of the plug are exposed to the media—in part aggressive—in the engine compartment or in the body compartment.
In addition, as a rule the plug lever can be mounted on the plug in only one orientation. Also, as a rule the plug connector can be closed or locked only at one side.